


When in Rome

by Baerenstein



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerenstein/pseuds/Baerenstein
Summary: Villanelle pays Eve a late night visit during their undercover mission to Rome. Just a fun, hopefully sexy, slightly frustrating one-shot.





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just popped into my head. What actually happens in Rome is probably going to be way more dramatic than this, but I just wanted to have some fun with the characters before I find out :)

There was a knock on the door. Hugo must have forgotten his key card when he left for the bar earlier. Eve, already in her pajamas which consisted of shorts and a black tank top, went to the hotel door and opened it without bothering to check the peephole. It wasn’t Hugo. Villanelle – or rather Billy – strode into the hotel room, giving Eve a once-over as she passed her. She was still wearing her dinner outfit - a white jump suit – and her wig.

“Aaron is such a prick” she groaned in her Russian accent as she opened the minibar and pulled out a small bottle of champagne. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

Eve quickly glanced into the hallway to make sure nobody saw Billy enter her room, before she closed the door.

“I thought it went quite well. He seems to start to trust Billy.”

Villanelle made a gagging sound before taking a swig of champagne. “Are you sure I can’t kill him, yet?”

“You can’t kill him at all.”

“Eve” Villanelle whined. “You’re no fun.”

“This is an official MI6 investigation. We don’t kill suspects.”

“Then why do you hire an assassin?” When Eve didn’t provide an answer, Villanelle turned around and looked out the window. They were quite high up, so the room provided a beautiful view over Rome with the St. Peter's Basilica in the distance. “Have you been to the Trevi Fountain yet?”

“No”

“Maybe we can go together tomorrow.”

“We can’t because you have to be undercover at all times. You know that.”

“I know. It’s so exhausting to pretend to be someone else all day.” Villanelle closed the curtain and turned back around towards Eve. “I’m sure you can relate.” She added while pulling off her wig and shaking her blonde hair free. She moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge facing Eve.

“It’s not fair, really. I have to play stupid all day and entertain this asshole and you get to listen to my voice all day.”

“Yeah, it’s exhausting.”

“Oh, come on.” Villanelle leaned back on one hand, a wolfish grin spreading on her face when she saw Eve’s eyes drop to the exposed skin of her low-cut v-neck that went almost to her navel. “You can’t get enough of me.”

Eve didn’t respond. Villanelle raised her eyebrows, waiting for some kind of reaction. When it didn’t come she took another sip from the bottle, still eyeing Eve. “I just want to be myself for a bit.” She said, softer now.

“And who are you?” Eve asked.

“I don’t know.”

Eve let out a dry laugh, took a few steps forward until she was close enough to take the champagne from Villanelle. She took a long swig throwing her head back. Villanelle leaned forward a bit, parted her legs a bit more as Eve exposed her neck to the assassin.

Eve offered the bottle back to her, but Villanelle shook her head. Eve shrugged and drank the rest. She moved to the nearby desk to set down the bottle, when she felt a soft hand wrap around the wrist of her free hand.

“I was hoping you might know.” Villanelle whispered. Eve let herself be tugged back until she was right in front of Villanelle. Villanelle leaned back on her hands again, her eyes never leaving Eve’s face.

“Sit down” It’s something between a question and an order.

Eve didn’t move - just watched Villanelle’s face. She thought she saw something flicker for a second, something she might have called insecurity on someone else’s face. When she finally moved forward a soft smile spread on the assassin’s lips, which was quickly replaced by a gasp. Eve smiled triumphantly as she lowered herself onto the blonde fully, straddling her. She tried to commit Villanelle’s expression to memory - the wide eyes, parted lips, raised eyebrows. She doubted many people got to surprise the assassin. Eve expected to see a smug smile matching hers, once Villanelle regained her composure, but it didn’t come. Her lips stayed parted and her eyes were soft – so soft it almost hurt Eve. She burrowed her hands in the blonde tresses to anchor herself. Villanelle leaned forward, their faces close, but not touching. She placed her hands on Eve’s bare thighs.

Villanelle stayed still, waiting. Eve swayed a bit. She didn’t know if she was going to lean forward or back. She dug her nails into Villanelle’s neck instead. The blonde hissed and dragged her nails over Eve’s thighs in response. Eve’s eyes fluttered and her hips pressed Villanelle deeper into the mattress. Forward, definitely forward-

There was a click at the door shortly before it opened. Eve scrambled backwards off of Villanelle right as Hugo entered the room.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

Villanelle threw herself back onto the bed. “Go away!” she shouted towards the ceiling and groaned exasperatedly.

“I can go back to the bar for a bit. Or should I get another room?” He wriggled his eyebrows towards Eve.

“No!” Eve replied hastily. “Nothing happened. Nothing- Villanelle was just about to leave anyway.”

Villanelle remained on the bed. ”Quite the opposite, actually.” Her Russian accent was thick now. She finally got up from the bed and fixed Hugo with an icy glare. “I was just telling Eve about how badly I’m itching to kill someone. It’s been awhile.”

Hugo took a step back. “But Eve told me to play nice for a bit longer. And I want to satisfy her.” She drawled, glancing at the red scratch marks on Eve’s thighs. “So I guess I’ll go back to Billy’s room.” She moved over to the desk to grab her wig and put it back on.

“Maybe you’ll want to listen in for a bit, Eve, just in case.” She winked at Eve and walked out.


End file.
